The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0009’.
‘CIDZ0009’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large sized decorative inflorescences with pure white ray floret color, medium green foliage, strong and vigorous growth, excellent flowering uniformity, good branching and an 8.5 week flowering response.
‘CIDZ0009’ originated from a hybridization made in June 2006 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif., USA. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘YB-A6182’, unpatented, with white ray floret color, less vigor, one week faster flowering response, and spoon-type ray florets.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0009’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘YB-A8041’ with cherry pink ray floret color and a more open-centered inflorescence. The resultant seed was sown in October 2006 in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.
‘CIDZ0009’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2007 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0009’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2007 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.